Slender: My Personal Account
by Cellophane Walrus
Summary: A love story.


There he is again...The Slenderman...That long, slender body of his makes me feel numb when I see it out of the corner of my eye. Staring into his bone white, featureless face makes my stomach tie itself in knots. Sometimes, if I stare for too long, my nose starts to bleed and my eyes start to glaze over with his television-like static.

I've read all the stories...I've seen all the YouTube videos about him. All of them seem to communicate the same message. He will stalk a child from the ages of 3-16 for up to four years...A terrible time in the life of the soon-to-be-victim. Their horrid lives are filled with countless nightmares about the Slenderman, visions, and The Sickness. Slender will get closer and closer to his prey, which causes them to go insane. When he claims his victim, there is no saving them. Often, he will impale his prey on a high tree limb in a forest near their former home. Their organs are often ripped from their body and then placed in bags to be scattered around them or...put back inside them by the Slenderman.

That's how it's supposed to happen, right? Well you see, He has been stalking me since I was six...I am currently 16...Thats ten years. He's gotten close to me many times and I've never gone "insane" or have gotten The Sickness. I occasionally get a small nose bleed from staring at him for too long but that's the only symptom I get from his presence. Sometimes, I'll be hanging out in my room and he'll just let himself in, perch himself at the end of my bed, and watch me. Nothing happens to me...I don't feel ill or anything! I'll occasionally talk to him...Even though I very well know he won't respond. How could he? He has no mouth...

I've tried explaining this to my friends but they won't listen. They're convinced that any day now, he's going to take me and they'll never see me again. But, I'm not sure if the Slenderman is a completely evil being. Every once in awhile, I'll hear of a child being snatched up by him. If he's so hungry, why doesn't he devour me? He and I are together almost every day...Being lonely together.

Slender left me a note today written in his jagged handwriting. It reads:

Beloved Human Girl: I know your name. But it will mean nothing where I plan to take you. I wish to take you into my realm. My shadow kingdom. I want you to come with me and be my bride. I've been in love with you ever since I first sensed your soul back when I first came to your small town. The reason why I've stalked you so long is because I wanted to make sure you were the right fit for me. You have the perfect blend of sweetness, kindness, and thoughtfulness. However, you do have a very dark side to you...and I love it...Please come with me...I can make you immortal. All you have to do is extend your hand to me when we see each other next and we'll disappear into my shadow realm.

-Slender

For some reason, I trust him. Even though everyone else that has ever heard of him or seen him...Loathes him. I don't even think about my parents and family and the things that they would say. Maybe this is what love does to a person...I mean, I've never really been in love before...Ah, here he is.

He is sitting on my bed staring at me just like he does every night. And now I understand why. He looks as though he is waiting for something...Then, I remember the note. So, just as he instructed me, I extend my hand out to meet his. The second they meet, I feel an invigorating sensation crawl up my arm. This feeling then spreads to the rest of my body and in a second, I'm whisked away from my bedroom into a place too dark to explain

He still has a hold of my hand and it feels warm. I look up at him and suddenly I no longer see a faceless figure. As the moments pass, his face morphs into a human face. The most wondrous face I have ever seen. He has black hair and grey eyes...His skin is pale like snow. Although his features have changed, his height still remained the same. I have been staring at him for a few minutes now and I haven't received a nosebleed! As all of this is happening, we're traveling somewhere. I assume we're on our way to my new home...the shadow kingdom. I hear a voice...A very kind and loving voice. I am confused as to where the voice is coming from until I gaze up at him. He is speaking! And I can hear and understand him! He explains how happy he is that I can finally be with him and understand him...We've arrived.

His shadow world looks a lot like Earth...But darker. I see that there are many others like him. And I find out they all have the same purpose: to feed on the happy souls of children. They are kind to me...Just like Slender. He shows me around. He shows me all of his favorite places in his world to think. He shows me my future home. It is a lovely gothic stone castle. And then a thought occurred to me. Do I...Me...Do I have to make love to the notorious Slenderman? He notices that I'm not paying attention and nudges me. I snap back to the present right away.

This wedding is quite beautiful. He has me clothed in a white lace wedding gown. He is wearing his famous black suit, of course. The wedding is very much like a wedding on Earth. There are wedding bands for our fingers, a party, and drinks...

It's our wedding night and I am lying in his arms, feeling very content. He leans in to kiss me and I do as well. Our lips meet and my body experiences the same feeling it did when he and I first touched hands. We start using tongue and the feeling grows. His tentacles are now moving all over my body and I'm literally writhing with anticipation for what comes next. He strips me of my clothes and begins to kiss me all over. It's almost as if I can't breathe...wait...I can't breathe. My heart is pounding a mile a minute and I'm scared. But I trust Slender. By this time, I'm beginning to get dizzy. All of the sudden, before I even know what's happening, he's inside me and I can breathe again. As I gasp for air, he only pushes in farther and harder. It feels fantastic but I'm confused about what just happened. After an hour or so, he finishes inside me ...I stop breathing for a little again...and then we're once again lying in each other's arms.

After about ten minutes of thinking, I finally muster up enough courage to ask him why I couldn't breathe. He tells me that he was transforming me into someone like him. I didn't understand what he meant until I got hungry the next day. Not hungry for food...But happiness...Human flesh. He tells me he is going to teach me how to hunt. So he takes me to Earth to look for prey. We come to a wooded area surrounding a small child's birthday party. My stomach grumbles as I pick a child out. He tells me to move closer to the child and extend my hand...and tentacles...So I do. The child willingly grabs onto my hand and I feel an amazing sense of hunger. The child lets out a terrified scream and I smile. I am a monster now.

I help Slender impale the child on a tree, rip out his organs, and put them in bags. I lick my lips at the thought of devouring another soul.

Three months later, I give birth to four slender-children. I never have craved them. We have a certain vibe we give off so that we don't mistake each other for humans. I guess I never really thought I'd be a blood thirsty monster who feasted on the souls of children with my husband who is THE Slenderman. We are very much in love. I guess that's what love does to a person.


End file.
